Fly me to the moon
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Neroon x Marcus Slash, just some bickering between the married couple


**FLY ME TO THE MOON**

**A BABYLON 5 FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Alyt Neroon of the Star Riders x Anla'Shok Marcus Cole

**DISCLAIMER**: The boys don't belong to me and I won't make any money with them. Pity

**RATING**: PG13

**GENRE**: Humor, Songfic (kinda), Established Relationship

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – once again many thanks for your help

**LANGUAGE**: English

**DEDICATION**: To IbenholtED. I shamelessly stole your character Sanell and another comment off you. I hope you don't mind ^^

…

**Fly me to the moon**

**A Djap story**

…

"What are you humming, Marcus?"

"I was humming?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"You disturbed my nap. You could at least tell me what song it is. I am not familiar with the melody."

"But I don't want to."

"Stop pouting. Why do you resist?"

"Because you will ruin the song and this perfectly great day by making snarky comments about it."

"I would never do that. Hey, stop rolling your eyes. I am Satai therefore I speak the truth."

"Fine. It's an old romantic song from Earth. It's called 'Fly me to the moon'."

"Sounds more like a song about epic space adventures…"

"See, I knew you would make fun of it."

"Although you look cute pouting like this, I really would like to hear more of the song. Will you sing it for me so that you can convince me of its more romantic nature?"

"No way in hell."

"…"

"No. Stop it. I won't yield."

"…"

"Not the puppy dog eyes…. Nooo… fine. Darn."

_**Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars**_

"Well, it's a good start for a song. Not really romantic, but something a member of the warrior caste can understand."

"…"

"Why are you snorting?"

"Sure, as if you would have played as a child. Certainly you were all earnest, born in warrior caste uniform with Denn'Bok in hand, looking for your first opponent. I have a hard time imaging you playing like other children."

"I loved to play when I was still a child. My mother made sure that I got the time to be a child despite my obligations as future warrior. The other children were not so lucky and often envied me for it."

"I am sorry that I never met your mother. She must have been a wonderful woman."

"She was. But you changed the subject. I would like to hear more of the song."

_**Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars**_

"Well how IS spring on those planets?"

"We really need to go on a vacation there. Now that the Mars colony is independent from Earth, it would be a nice place for our honeymoon."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Oh Neroon! You silly thing."

"Stop laughing at me!"

"You're cute when you're jealous, my love. It was just a cover story. Stephen and I weren't really married and on our honeymoon. You know that you were my first everything."

"That does not have to mean that I have to enjoy your friendly banter. Perhaps your thoughts about the matter were innocent, but who can be sure that the doctor's thoughts were innocent, too?"

"Stephen. Is. Not. Gay. Actually he was very embarrassed about the whole situation and bedded the very first nice female, who happened to be the boss of the resistance, to prove it."

"Sounds like a very desperate maneuver to me."

"Shall I continue with the song?"

"Please."

_**In other words, hold my hand**_

"What are you doing?"

"Holding your hand."

"I can see that. But we are outside, having a picnic at the lake. On Minbar. Where anybody could see us."

"I am tired of the press always disturbing our private life."

"Well, we ARE a couple that is of public interest. We continued what Delenn and John started. We are the first gay couple between a member of the warrior caste and a human."

"Yes exactly. That is my point."

"It is? I am not following you."

"Right now, we are both off duty for the day and enjoying a nice picnic at the lake together. We should be left alone to work on our relationship."

"But Neroon, showing our affection in the open like this will offend a lot of other Minbari."

"That is because they forget the most important thing about our relationship. You ARE a human. And it IS human custom to show affection openly. They cannot celebrate one side our relationship and then on the other side forbid you to BE a human."

"You ARE a romantic at heart Neroon. Although I had reason to doubt it in the past."

"You promised not to hold that against me. How was I supposed to know that Humans celebrated the anniversary of their relationship with incredibly expensive food, thousands of candles and boring music?"

"Well, you could have simply asked why our home had undergone such a strange transition. Ignoring all of it as a mood swing was really not the wisest way to deal with the situation. Especially with me waiting for you in your favorite underwear. At least that should have been a dead give-away."

"I thought leaving you to your strange behavior and going for a spar instead would spare us a lot of discussion and misunderstandings."

"Well it also spared you from sharing your bed with me for a whole month. Do you really want to repeat the experience?"

"Most certainly not. My sister is still making fun of me for being banned from my own bedroom for such a long time. Continue with the song."

_**In other words, darling, kiss me**_

"Mmpf!"

"…"

"Mhhh…"

"No complaining about the kiss?"

"If I would not be so happy, I would punish you for looking so smug about it."

"Now finish the song, so that we can go home and continue to work on our interspecies relationship."

"Neroon! If anybody hears you talking like this…"

"Then they will envy me for my good looking husband who blushes so nicely under that fur on his face. No go on."

_**Fill my heart with song and let me sing forever more**_

"I would rather not do that."

"Stop complaining, Neroon. You wanted me to sing the song, now deal with it."

"If only I would have known…"

"You always enjoy when I hum or sing, especially when my mouth is around your…"

"All right. Okay. I see your point. Why not continue with the song, so that we can get this ordeal over?"

"I'd rather not sing the next line."

"Why not?"

"Because you know that I was thinking about you when the song came to my mind and you will never let me live this one down."

"Why not? Is the next line… now what was the Torrbari word… ah yes, 'kinky'?"

"No. Jeez, you have a one track mind for a Minbari, haven't you. Stop leering. No it's not kinky. It's romantic."

_**You are all I long for, all I worship and adore**_

"See. I knew you would react like that."

"What? I did not say anything at all."

"The look on your face told me everything I needed to know anyway."

"There are people who claim that one can't read my face because it doesn't move."

"Are you still feeling bad about that 'Botox-face' comment of Sanell?"

"Her comment did not affect me at all."

"Right. You are forgetting that I CAN read you like an open book even if it pains you to admit it. And Sanell is just a child who was repeating the stupid stuff her fathers were telling her. Or rather one father, in this case. Although Londo never liked you, G'Kar is quite fond of you. And is Sanell. She's completely smitten with you."

"Is it now you who is affected by negative feelings? She will grow to like you too."

"I just don't get it. Children usually love to play with me. And she starts crying every time she sees me regardless of what I do."

"Perhaps you should stop trying so hard, Marcus."

"Perhaps."

"Now go on. I'm eager to get home."

_**In other words, please be true**_

"What, no comment about this being disgustingly romantic?"

"I would not call that line romantic, mala."

"Why not?"

"If the person with whom you share your life isn't true, what else shall be? It's rather a pragmatic thought than a romantic one."

"So what you are saying is that you think I am more true for you than your Caste? Than your own Race? Than Valen?"

"Yes."

"You didn't even hesitate saying that."

"Is it not the same for you?"

"It is, Neroon. The moment we met I knew it was true."

"Good, now please tell me, that we are nearly finished."

"Actually, we are. It's only one line left."

_**In other words, I love you.**_

"…"

"You heard me say that before."

"Yes, but not in plain daylight outside of our bed or ritual, my Marcus."

"Because it is meant for your ears alone.

"I love you too."

"I know. Come on, Zha'aia. Let's go home. I think we have unfinished business."

"Yes we do. And this time I am very much looking forward to hearing you hum."

"Neroon!"

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 7****th**** July 2011**


End file.
